En el infierno, tambien hay amor
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, han crecido en lo se podria llamar "El infierno"...luchando por sobrevivir cada dia, entre tanta oscuridad, un amor dulce y puro surge entre los chicos...pero...¿sera corrompido?
1. La historia comienza

**Hi! Bueno…me e decidido a hacer este fic…tendra como historia central el Sasuhina claro…**

**Pero tambien otras inventadas por mi…y por quien me diga que quiere salir, porque en serio…Pidanlo…lo hice para eso…Me envian un rw o un correo…me dicen como quieren salir, no se..de pareja de algun personaje…o como un enemigo…o un aliado…bueno da igual, mientras no se de la trama principal…**

**Les agradacere mucho su ayuda!**

**Y bueno ya les dije que intentare mejorar en mi calidad…se que solo llevo 2 fics…pero que quieren…tambien hago flahs y doujin Sasuhina en youtube…y la gente tambien me demanda…y recien abri un Sasuhina/narusaku fc en facebook…aunque nadie se mete…normal no le hago ni caso…pero lo demas lo intento con ilusión, por supuesto!**

**Naruto no me pertence, ¿Ok? Ya se que creian que si…pero que se le va a hacer..**

**Universe alternative…**

**See you!**

_Bienvenido, joven…_

_Veo que tu también has venido…para escuchar esta historia…_

_Bien…porque te estaba esperando…_

_¿Qué quien soy? Nadie, solo un viejo-cuentacuentos…sin importancia ni valor…_

_Pero ven, acércate te contare una historia…_

_Sobre un amor imposible…_

_Sobre una lucha que se creía perdida…_

_Y nuestro mundo es tal y como lo conocemos gracias al valor de unos jóvenes al que todo el mundo llamo "traidores"…_

_¿Estas preparado?_

_Bien porque voy a comenzar…¿por donde empezar….? Bien si…empecemos presentando a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas…_

Un muchacho y dos mujeres corren sin parar…

Corren por las ruinas de lo que un día fue la ciudad mas esplendida del Imperio de Japón…antes de que los demonios surgieran a la superficie…abandonaran el inframundo en el subsuelo…y destruyesen todo cuanto hay a su paso…

Corren y corren, desesperado por llegar al único sitio que se podía llamar "seguro" en ese momento…la torre del Hokague…la torre interminable donde se refugiaban las familias sobrevivientes…que es un su momento fue un símbolo del orgullo de la cuidad…ahora medio derrumbada solo era una sombra de lo que fue.

Las mujeres y el muchacho corren…ahí muchos peligros y mas sin protección alguna…si algún soldado de los "Caidos" o algún demonio se les ponía en mitad del camino…Habia muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir…

¿Entoces por que habían salido?

Para buscar alimento…

Para alimentar a sus hijos, que los aguardaban en la torre, excepto el mayor..que no quería dejarlas solas…

Habían conseguido un buen botin…comida para una semana y algunos medicamentos…

Corrían sin parar…pero…

Un silencio inquietante…un gota de agua que cae a lo que queda de un neumatico…

_!Mama! ¡Señora Hyuga , corran!

_!Itachi, no!

Pero ya era tarde…el demonio salio con su guadaña de entre las sombras…era un "sin cara"…un ser horrible…como todos los de su especie…que llevaba una mascara de teatro griego, muy macabra…para ocultar lo que habia, o mejor dicho lo que no habia debajo de ella…

Estos seres, no se dedicaban a cazar para alimentarse…sino que llevaban las presas a demonios mayores…y esto les proporcionaban su "sustento"…

Itachi lo tenia claro…el demonio seria muy rapido…si no lo entretenia…iria a por las mujeres…sobre todo a por la señora hyuga…que estaba embarazada…

El muchacho tenia una habilidad…puesto que no era un humano cualquiera…

Tenia una posibildad…y tenia que usarla a su favor…espero a que la bestia se le acercara tanto como para poder oler su fetido aroma a putrefacto…y…extiendo su mano…

¡PUM! Una bola de fuego fulmino al "sin cara"…

Ambas mujeres observaron la escena, impotentes ante lo que acababan de presenciar…

La pobre Hyuga estaba atónita, al igual que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Itachi…pero algo…una voz en su interior de dijo…que no te extrañe…es hijo de _ese hombre_…

_!Itachi, vamos, debemos regrasar!

_!Hi¡

Lo que no sabian es que alguien habia visto aquella escena…y que ya tenia planes para el…

Llegan a la torre…

_¿Niños?

Nadie acude a su llamada…y un miedo les recorre el cuerpo…

_Mama, Hikari-sama, Estan aquí.

Tranquilizadas, ambas observan con ternura la escena…

Dos niños y una niña, de 5 años, durmiendo juntos, cogidos muy fuerte de la manita…

Sonríen con complicidad…Aun queda algo bueno en el mundo…la inocencia de los niños nada ni nadie la podra matar…

_Abre los ojos Hinata…

_ Sasuke, cielo despierta…

_Naruto-baka…te pateare si no te levantas…( **Itachi no seria un buen padre…)**

Los niños fueron despertados por sus respectivas madres y por Itachi…aunque verdaderamente ambas sentían todos los niños como sus hijos…incluida la pequeña que no habia nacido…

Los niños abrazaron, entusiasmados a sus madres, Incluido Naruto que abrazo a ambas mujeres y estas le mostraron el "botin".

_Niños comed, llebais casi dos semanas sin comer apenas nada…que no fuese…repulsivo…

Los tres niños comian sonrientes, Itachi les contó como habían conseguido la comida, y un par de ojos negros, otro par de ojos blancos, y finalemte un par de ojos azulados, lo observaban y escuchaban con admiración…

Mientras tanto, Mikoto y Hikari también hablaban de lo sucedido…preocupadas…

_Ese remolino de fuego…Mikoto…tu hijo es…tu ya sabes…

_Si, Hikari…pero…no puedo hacer nada…mas que interntar ocultarlo…si alguno del escuadrón Helios lo ve…se lo llebara…

_Tranquila…Minato volverá pronto…el nos protegera…

Hikari abrazo a su amiga…para que no llorase…ambas se abrazaron…

_!Y entonces PUM! Y ese monstruo quedo echo cenizas…!fue algo genial…

_Wow…Itachi-san…eres increible…

El muchacho sonrio ante el comentario de la dulce ojiblanca.

_!Hermano, y quiero ser como tu y hacer fuego! ¡Podria proteger a mi Hinata!

_¿¡Tu Hinata! ¡Hina-chan es mia¡!Me quiere mas a mi¡ ¡Yo la protegeré!

_! Te mato usuratonkachi!

Y asi, el moreno se lanzo al rubio, y comenzaron a tirarse de los mofletes…Itachi solto un suspiro, los agarro a ambos de la camiseta, por la espalda, y los levanto en el aire, y aun asi movían sus brazos intentado pegarse…

_Niños…si ya han acabado váyanse a dormir…

_Pero mama….Hinata y yo ya hemos dormido….

_¿Y yo que? ¡Tambien e dormido mucho! Dijo Naruto, poniendo sus ojitos mas tiernos.

_No me pongas esa carita de cordero degollado…es posible que no puedas dormir en un par de dias…

_!Eso si que no, dattebayo!

Todos se fueron a dormir, Naruto con su gorrito foca…Mikoto convenció a Hikari para quese comeria parta de su ración…tenia que pensar en el bebè…

_¿Que haremos? Si ya es difícil de cuidar de ellos…un bebe tan pequeño…

_No te preocupes…mientras estemos juntos lo lograremos….

Cierran la puerta…y se acuestan junto a sus pequeños…

Mañana, sera otro dia…

En otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho , de pelo blanco,chaqueta roja, actitud descarada y 2 pistolas cuyos nombres conoce medio mundo…

Camina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aburrido.

Nadie le espera, no tiene a nadie, ni por quien preocuparse ni que se preocupe de él…

Acaricia el enorme rubí que prende del medallón de oro que tiene, recuerdo de su madre…

¿Su meta en la vida?

No estaba clara…de momento…matar a su hermano gemelo…

Lo acaricia, sumido en sus recuerdos y de pronto el medallón se abre, un foto cae al suelo…

Sorprendido la recoge y la mira…Es una foto muy descolorida…aparece su padre…con un bebe en brazos…un bebe con…¿orejas de gato?...

En el reverso habia lgo escrito..demasiado borroso…

**Es tu herman pequen…Busca…**

El muchacho no entiende nada…se guarda la foto…y marcha hacia su local…matando a un "par de demonios"…por el camino…

_Bueno, creo que ya tengo algo que hacer…aunque no tengo ni jodida idea de donde buscar…

Y asi, Dante Sparda, comienza su busqueda…bueno, primero se emborracha, se come una pizza y duerme 13 horas…pero la comienza…

Por ultimo…

Muy cerca de la familia Uchiha-Hyuga, una pareja busca refugio en la noche…

_Kai-kun…no veo nada…tengo miedo…

_ Tranquila Rika….ya llegamos…!mira alli! ¿No ves esa torre? Vamos hacia alli…

_!Pero si hay gente¡ Mira cuantos niños Kai…

_Ya veo…sera mejor no molestarlos Rika..

Hikary Hyuga, asustada, habia activado su byuakan, y habia descubierto a los "intrusos"…

Cuando se les acerco…sientieron algo de miedo de ser echados, pero el rostro amable y la sonrisa dulce de la mujer hizo que se les desvaneciese cualquier miedo…

_Podeis quedaos aquí…por supuesto, contra mas gente, mejor…

_¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece Rika?

_Por mi, perfecto, nosotros también tenemos comida, pero veo que estáis bien servidos…

_¿Como os llamais?

_Kai y Rika Hiwatari.

_¿Sois hermanos, o primos?

Ellos se miran melosamente y responden al unisiono:

_!Estamos casados!

_Tan jovenes...vaya...

_¿Vive aquí mas gente?

_Si, nuestro amigo, un hombre llamado Minato…ha ido a una de las villas ocultas, para conseguir medicamentos y utensilios especiales para mi…para el momento del parto…

_¡Pero si las villas son un criadero de demonios, no sobrevivira¡

_Lo hara, el siempre sale victorioso…y ahora descansad… no se sabe, puede que ellos vengan…

_Y asi, es, como de alguna forma…todo comenzo…pero no tengáis prisa…descansad y volved mañana…yo estare aquí...por siempre…_

**Continue**

**¿Me dejan un rw ;)?**


	2. Mas niños ¿un viaje?

**Hai! Etto…queria agradecer a todos los que me apoyan, y dar la bienvenida al fic a 2 nuevos participantes y a la primera: Rika de Hiwatari,kaila maya the whater e ****ichi-chan, que se han animado y quieren aparecer! APLAUSO También doy las gracias a todos los que lo han leido, y hago una pregunta ¿A que esperas para participar? Esta historia necesita de gente que quiera participar para salir adelante!**

**Animate, envia un RW y se uno mas con Naruto!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero como ya lo sabeis, pues mejor.**

_Bienvenido de nuevo joven…_

_Me alegra volver a verte…parece que quieres oir el resto de la historia…¿ o me equivoco?..._

_No lo creo…veo en ti ese brillo de entusiasmo tan unico…por averiguar, por conocer…_

_Bien, no soy nadie para hacerte esperar…_

_Y a mi edad…el tiempo es oro…_

_Pero, por favor, ven siéntate, hay que estar comodo…_

_Esta historia es larga…_

_Al fin y al cabo…tambien es tu historia…_

Un hombre entre las sombras.

Tiene una misión, y no puede fallar, sabe que no puede, por que hay alguien esperandolo…

Su hijo: Naruto.

Su nueva familia: Las señoras Uchiha e Hyuga, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi…

Se mueve entre los escombros restantes de los tejados, con total sigilo…

Sabe que no esta solo…aunque en ese lugar, nada aparte de el esta vivo.

Solo hay cadaveres, es su mayoria en estado de zombificaion, fantasmas y demonios…

Tiene que llegar a los restos de el hospital.

El tiempo corre en su contra, porque la criatura puede llegar de un momento a otro , y el lo sabe, mejor que muchas personas, dado que su esposa, murió al dar a luz a su amado hijo, por no tener lo necesario para atenderla.

_No volvera a pasar, ellos son mi responsabilidad.

En el hospital, un hedor a putrefacto le revuelve el estomago, sabe lo que significa, y pone especial cautela…

Camina en silencio…Observa, con terror, el estado tétrico y tenebroso en el que a quedado…paredes con restos de sangre, jeringuillas , espejos rotos y camillas también ensangrentadas…

No ve nada…pero no es buena idea utilizar una linterna, ni nada que emita un minimo de luz…pues la luz los atrae…

Sube a la planta del paritorio…Si hay esta lo necesario…Sabanas limpias, gasas, antibióticos, tijeras,calmantes…aguja e hilo para la suturación…!Anda, un peluche! Pues que ni pintado..despues claro de hacerle un seño para comprobar que no esta poseido.

Con todo a buen recaudo, es hora de salir de ahí, y contra antes, mejor.

De la misma manera que entra sale…hasta que…

¡2¡ ¡2 sin cara!

Las criaturas movian sus brazos sin cesar, en busca de su presa.

Les lanzo 2 kunais, que con mucha punteria, se clavaron justo en los orificios de la boca de la mascara, de aquellas funestas criaturas.

El grito desgarrador de ambas casi le explota los oidos…

_No, No mierda ahora no…

Si los sin cara gritaban, los funestos, los demonios mayores a los que servian, no tadarian en llegar…

No habia mas remedio, de perdidos al rio.

Un acertado golpe en la pared agrietada, un hueco por el que podia escapar…y casi 3 metros de altura por el que caer..

No lo penso.

Salto.

Noto como el aire silbaba sus oidos, mientras caia…

Pudo salvarse, agarrando en cuestion de segundos, una farola. Que le sirvio como barra de descenso.

_Listo, penso para si.

De nuevo, a correr.

Mientras avanzaba los monstruos se le lanzaban encima…sin enbargo, estaba preparado, los derrumbaba, aunque no sin dificultad.

Por fin, logro salir a las afueras de aquella lúgubre villa, contento por que llevaba lo necesario para cuando llegara el gran momento.

_!Minato, has hecho un buen trabajo¡

Y tan sonriente, puso rumbo a su hogar.

En la base de los Helios, se discutía el que hacer con el pequeño de las manos de fuego…Itachi ya habia sido fichado por ellos…

_Bueno, lider-sama…usted sabra que debemos hacer…seria un desperdicio no "reclutar" al muchacho, a demostrado tener mas que potencial…

_Asi es…Zetsu…pero me gustaria tener otra opinión…¿Sasori?

_Si muere, sera una útil marioneta.

_El chico NO debe morir, Sasori.

_Lider-sama…piense algo…con el chico habia 2 mujeres y una de ellas estaba embarazada…seguro que donde se escondan hay mas niños…si los capturamos a todos, obtenemos, mas reclutas potenciales, y mujeres con los que poder tenerlos…y con las que sastisfacer algunas necesidades…aquí hay solo hombres…y la soledad no es buena…

_Tienes razón, Deidara…

_!Tobi quiere niños! ¡Tobi les hara galletitas!

Todos los miran, fulminantes…

_!Me vale! ¡Busquemos al criajo y a la familia y capturemoslos!

Mientras discuitian, una mujer, de cabellos violáceos entra en la habitación, ante su llegada, todos guardan silencio…

_Con su permiso, lider-sama…

_Siempre es un placer recibirte, Konan…¿sucede algo?

_Si, algo grave…3 niños han escapado…no se como, han logrado burlas las camaras, a los guardias y, a mi misma, lider- sama…

_Ya veo…Por lo que me cuentas…creo saber que niños se han ido…bien dejemolso asi…algo me dice que nuestro nuevo recluta y esos niños no tardaran en encontrarse…asi solo sera una captura, todo mas facil…todo sea por el bien de la tierra…

_Asi sea lider sama…

Y asi fue…ya que los niños corrieron tanto como sus piernecitas les permitieron…y como el Vago de Shikamaru Nara quiso.

_!Vamos Shikamaru, corre o vendran los mostruos¡

_!No puedo mas, Gaara…y seguramente iriamos mas rapidos si no tubiesemos que llebar a esa cria¡

_No hables asi de ella…sin su ayuda, no habriamos escpado.

La chica los miro, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Era de piel melocotón, con el pelo por la cintura, atado en una trenza, y era de color marrón café,

Sus ojos, vivaces e inteligentes, de un gris acuoso, mas ocuro ante ese cielo nocturno, reflejaban la angustia que sentia ante lo desconocido, pues eran muy pequeños, y no tenian claro donde ir.

_¿Niña tienes donde ir?

Nego con la cabeza. La habian secuestrado con apenas 3 años recien cumplidos, a si que no conocia nada que no fuera la base, mas específicamente las habitaciones o jaulas donde permanecian, siempre solos, o con un unico compañero.

_¿Como te llamas?

_Diana…Diana Kuroi…

Era lo unico que sabia con certeza…lo llevaba escrito en el brazo, como si alguien hubiese querido grabarle a conciencia su nombre en la piel.

Shikamaru solto un suspiro…eso iba a ser problemático…

_¿Donde estamos si se puede saber, Gaara?

_Por lo que se…estamos en las afueras de la villa del sonido…

Diana, oyo algo, un simple crujir de rama…pero lo suficiente para alertar a los niños…

_!Corred¡

_¿Pero hacia donde?

La oscuridad no ayudaba a su fuga…

_!Esperad!

Ante ellos, un hombre rubio, de aspecto imponente, y con un saco a la espalda, les bloqueaba el paso…

Estaban aterrorizados, no podian dejar de temblar…

_Tranquilos, pequeños…!no os voy a hacer nada! Pero…que hacen unos niños tam pequeños solo por aquí…¿no tenéis padres?

Los tres negaron la cabeza.

_Vaya…eso si que es un problema…

Minato, no sabia que hacer…ya habia muchas bocas que alimentar, per o no podia dejar solos a tres niños tan pequeños…y su corazón, como solia sucederle, pudo a su logica. Y con una sonrisa, les invito a seguirlo.

_Pero debemos ser rapidos, hay alguien que me necesita con urgencia…

_En ese caso, tu indicame el camino, que yo puedo trasladarnos a todos...

_Gaara…

Shikamaru sabia lo que su amigo planeaba…pero no sabia si eraba buena idea utilizar sus habilidades delante de aquel extraño.

Gaara, hizo caso omiso…formo una gran nube de arena que los recogio a los tres, ante el asombrado Minato, y con sus directrices, pudo llegar al lugar acorado…a la torre del hokague…

Alli econtro que su familia habia crecido, un chico y una chica lo recibieron con cautela.

_!Minato!, le saludo efusivamente una emocionada Hikari.

_Dios Hikari, ¡cuanto me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo¡ ¿Dónde esta mi…

_!PAPÁ¡

Naruto se le echo a los brazos, entre lagrimas.

_!Naruto, hijo mio, cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, y tan sano! ¡Diria que has crecido dos palmos desde mi ausencia!

Mientras padre e hijo se reecontraban, los demas pequeños se conocian.

Primero fue un frio saludo entre Sasuke y Gaara, Itachi y Shikamaru.

Despues, un muy efusivo saludo de parte de Diana para Hinata, encantada de conocer otra niña al fin.

Finalmente todos los niños, inluido Naruto, se conocian.

_Me da igual lo que hagais…pero no os acerqueis a mi mocosos.

_ Itachi-baka…bueno eso si, debeis saber que Hinata es mia (**posesivo desde joven**)…

_S-sasuke-kun…

_!Sasuke-baka¡ Hina-chan es mia.

_!Oye rubito, no armes tanto escandalo!

_Que problemático…

_¿Que vamos a hacer Minato? Los sellos que pusimos no serviran por mucho tiempo con tanta gente…¿Qué haremos?

_No lo se Mikoto…solo se que este lugar es cada vez menos seguro…

_Creo-dijo un atrevido Kai-que debiamos trasladarnos a Paradisse…dicen que hay aun no han llegado los demonios, porque esta protegido por un ecudo celestial…nosotros,antes de encontaros, nos dirigiamos hacia alli…pero…es un viaje largo…y en el estado del la señora Hyuga…

_Por mi, no os preocupeis…esta pequeño aun no tiene que nacer…es algo una madre sabe.

_Bien, en ese caso, mañana por la mañana, para aprovechar el maximo numero de horas de sol, saldremos hacia Paradisse.

_Pero…somos muchos…llamaremos mucho la antencion de los demonios…Mi esposa y yo iremos por separado, asi siempre quedara alguien cubirendo la espalda, tomad este mapa, yo ya me lo se de memoria.

_¿Estas seguro?

_Completamente.

La firmeza de su voz no dejo duda alguna.

Todos se echaron a domir. El viaje comenzaba.

Mientras…

_!Yuujuu, a mi ni me podeis ver!

Un descarado albino se pasea por la ciudad, en trineo…de demonios.

Dante habia recorrido ya los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de alguna pista del paradero, de bebe de la foto, que al parecer, podria ser su hemano pequeño..o algo asi.

Para su "trinero" frente a una tienda de comida, tiene hambre, y para su delicia, encuentra algo mejor : una chica.

_Hola bombon, ¿tu te vendes sola o vas en algun 2 x 1?

La muchacha lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y no contesto…parecia demasiado preocupada por el sin cara que la amenazaba…Dante apenas si le puso antencion al montruo…un tiro y fulminado…

_Eres un demonio…

_¿Como te llamas, preciosa?

_Ichigo…no hace falta que te presentes, se quien eres…Dante Sparda…

_Vaya, eso si que es interesante…

Y para tu información, podia con el yo sola.

_Clarooo…

La chica le da un empujon y lo quita de en medio.

_!Y para tu información, tengo novio! Le decia mientras corria en direcion opuesta a el…

_No tiengo suerte con las mujeres…

Quizas su suerte, y su búsqueda le hiciesen cambiar de opinion…

_Hasta aquí la historia, joven amigo, ya veras que la panciencia es una gran virtud…_

**Continue**

**¿Me merezco un rw?**


	3. Las puertas al paraiso

**Hi!**

**Pues no se por que sera, pero Kumi-chan esta sin imaginación alguna…**

**Me estoy volviendo, adulta tal vez…!que miedo!**

**Bueno, tranqui quien me lea, que voy a buscar de nuevo la inspiración …jugando al bayonetta…todo sea por el bien de mis lectores…**

**Bienvenid Dark-riza ^^**

**Y Pues pedir de rodillas que se apuntes a mi genial fic…bueno dejemoslo en fic a secas…**

**Les dejo la continuación^^**

**_Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi joven amigo, me alegro de que te interese tanto mi historia…pronto nuestros amigos saltaran a una edad mas madura..si no seria largisimo de contar…y se que no tienes la misma paciencia que yo…esta jueventud…pero siento decirte que no sera hoy…hoy es el inicio, aun no el gran momento….pero aguarda y veras…como todo, siguiendo su curso….llegara a su logica….como una flor recien abierta…solo para ti…_**

En mitad de la noche, una pareja de enamorados discute, el que hacer con sus vidas, ya que ahora, estan, inevitablemente unidas a otras.

Rika y Kai, habían luchado duro por llegar donde estaban, pero no serviría de nada, de nada en absoluto, si lo hacian solos…

__"¿Kai, para que queremos marchar solos hacia Paradisse…de que nos sirve ser los unicos supervivientes en ese mundo angelical?_

__Rika…no podemos seguir a su lado…mira cuantos niños…para bien o para mal, son…son solo bocas que alimentar…_

Ciertamente, habían cogido un profundo afecto hacia la familia, al igual que por los niños recien llegados…pero ambos querían una nueva vida juntos, sin sufrimiento ni miedo.

Deciden, pues dejar casi todos sus víveres, llebandose lo mas necesario, y parten en total sigilo, hacia lo que algunos llaman "La luz al final del tunel"…y otros…sencillamente…Paradisse : Paraiso, quizás el mismo del que Adán y Eva fueron echados, y que ahora se mostraba y ofrecia a aquellos que llegasen vivos a el…pero en todos sitios hay oscuridad…

La luz del alba se filtra entre las grietas de los gruesos muros de la torre del Hokague.

Siete niños y tres adultos, ya preparados y vestidos, comienzan su viaje hacia el destino imposible, con el tiempo a contrarreloj, pues el bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento, y un unico mapa como guia…

A la luz del dia no hay casi-nada que temer…pues los demonios necesitan de la noche para salir a campo descubierto…para cazar a sus presas…sin embargo "los Caidos"…esos soldados reclutados a base de promesas de poder por "Helios" (Akatsuki) …tendrian que tener cuidado de no toparse con un escuadrón de esos tipos…

Pero aun asi, avanzaban, con determinacion, entre las ruinas y los escombros, buscando las rutas mas seguras…

Los niños pudieron ver por primera vez algo que no fuera las ruinosa Konoha…

Por fin habían salido a las afueras…

_¿Como es encontrais pequeños?

_Muy bien,Minato-san.

_Tks…

_Espero que llegar a Paradisse no sea tan problemático…

_!Esto es divertido, Dattebayo!

_Usuratonkachi…

Diana y Gaara no contestaron…estaban algo mas apartados de ellos, hablando entre ellos entre susurros…Hasta que Naruto, como solo el sabe, los sorprendio por la espalda.

_!De que hablais, tortolitos!

_!AHHH niño feo, que susto me has dado!

En compensación por lo sucedido, se llevo un buen tiron del moflete por parte de Diana…

Gaara se limito a mirarlos a todos con su inexpresiva cara.

_Gaara-kun ¿ocurre algo?

Solamente Hinata, con su notable dulzura, se habia atrevido a hablar con el, desde que todos se conocieron, lo que irritaba en gran parte a Naruto, y aun mas a Sasuke.

_Creo…que no vamos correctamente…

_Pero enano, ¿Cómo dices eso? Estamos siguiendo el mapa al pie, tal y como viene…

_Es que…puede que vayamos al lugar donde diga ese mapa…pero no ir a Paradisse…en la base siempre repetían que…

_¿Que?¡Vamos, habla muchacho!

_"A Paradisse no se puede llegar, sera el quien te venga a encontrar…par a al paraiso entrar, la llave de los siete cielos tendrás que buscar"

_¿COMO? ¿Y donde carajos esta esa llave?

_Eso es lo mas extraño… se dice que esa llave esta siempre en posesion de quien la necesite…que nunca a sido ocultada…

De nuevo se quedaron perpleplejos…

¿Y como demonios iban a encontrar una llave que jamas habia sido ocultada…y que debian hacer para llegar a Paradisse?

_Bueno, yo tengo hambre ¿comemos?

_Naruto…por una vez podrias ser serio…

Pero a todos les rugia el estomago…

Andar sin parar desde el alba hasta el mediodia era totalmente agotador…

Comieron ramen…Diana y Naruto practicamnte se peleaban por el.

Shikamaru comia mientras conversaba con Hinata, y Sasuke e Itachi…sencillamente comían.

Los adultos tambien comian, pero Minato lo hizo rápidamente, para montar guardia…

Ya con mas energia, se dispusieron a seguir…

Tres tiros, tres balas que silban en el aire, y tres Caidos que mueren.

_Esos os pasa por querer joderme…

Dante había entrado ni mas ni menos que en cuartel principal de los Caidos, buscando al bebe de la foto, pero nada…

Bueno si, que había tenido que tener una "charla" muy animada con ellos…

Sale del cuartel, muy irritado, cuando de pronto…

Un Caido…le clava su espada en la nuca…haciendo que Dante pierda la conciencia….pero no la vida….como el pobre diablo creia…

Y entonces algo pasa…

Un ser surgue de la nada…una katana que reluce en su esplendor, y el sonido de la sangre al correr a precion…del pecho del caido…que cree que el joven Dante a muerto,pero desea comprobarlo…_porque se preocupa de que este bien._

POV Dante:

Mierda…tienes que tener ojos hasta en la espalda….mira que clavarme la espada en la jodida nuca…

Abro los ojos…espero encontarme una horda de demonios, que piensan que van a matarme…payasos…

¿Pero que…? ¿Qué es esto….?

No hay demonio alguno…me encuentro frente a frente con los ojos mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida…¿Qué color son? Vaya…uno es azul…tan bello e intenso…que no si estoy mirando al cielo o ahogándome en el mar…y el otro…¿verde? Tan hermoso como las esmeraldas que mi madre solía lucir…y su mirada es tan cálida y pura…

¿Estoy en cielo? Es imposilbe…ahí tengo prochibido subir…entonces…¿Quién es?

Sus voz resuena…sin mucho sentido en mis oidos…

_¿Estas bien…bien…bien…bien…

Es una voz angelical, muy dulce…

Abro los ojos por completo…

Ante mi tengo a…un…¿Chico?

Mierda….

Tiene el rostro mas angelical que e visto, pleo castaño algo abultado, y ropas muy extrañas, como ceremoniales…parece algo asustado…

¡ Pero por que mierda tiene que ser una criatura asi un chico!

_E-estas vi-vivo…

_Pues claro…¿Qué te pensabas?

_Yo….

Tampoco es plan de asustarlo… Con esas orejitas tan monas de gato…¿orejas de gato?

_¿!Oye chico como te llamas!

_Kumi…para en seco y pone una mano en su boca…

_Kumi …Akira

_Que nombre mas raro…pero me gusta…mas Kumi que Akira…..oye gatito…¿tu tienes famila?

_No…la verdad…pero creo que tengo a alguien…esto..

_Dante.

No confía en mi…seguramente si yo fuera el, tampoco lo haria.

_Bueno…adios…

Me doy la vuelta y busco mi moto, aun tengo cosas que hacer…

Antes de irme lo vuelvo a mirar….y me encuentro a ese ser angelical con la cabeza gacha. Y abarzando sus brazos, de puro frio…

No tiene donde ir. No tiene a nadie…

"No le digas que vaya contigo, no le digas que vaya contigo, no le digas que vaya contigo…"

_Oye…si no tienes nada mejor…puedes pasar la noche en mi local…

Me mira, soprendido…yo camino sin detenerme y subo a la moto…

_Sube a la moto antes de que me arrepienta.

Y se sube, con ligereza…

Noto sus manos en mi cintura…tiene una fragancia que me aboserve…!PERO QUE COÑO! ¡ES UN TIO¡

Conduzco a tope hasta el local. Abro sin molestarme si pasa o no, me siento y pongo los pies en mi escritorio, a sido un dia duro…

_Duerme en el sofa, si logras quitar las cajas de pizza y toda esa guarreria….

Yo me marcho a mi cuarto, no sin antes oír un: Buenas noches, Dante-san…

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en mis póster de mujeres, en la imagen de Third, de Mary, de las chicas del Pen House, de las chicas del playboy…pero solo veo ese rostro angelical…

_No puede ser…no soy gay…

Pero entonces…¿Puedo haberme enamorado a primera vista de un chico?

Con sus cabellos largos y blancos, y su tez blanquecina, para Agus kiryuu era imposible pasar desapercibida, incluso siendo de las mejores en el arte del camuflaje…

La chica llevaba observando desde hacia algun tiempo, a esos extraños caminantes…habia un niño de su edad, que le parecia bastante guapo…

Pero no podria mostarse…ella era una del reino de los angelicales, hija de un serafin y una valquiria…y alli habia unas normas…si no encontraban la puerta y no demostraban ser dignos de la llave no pasarian…y eso detonaba un cruel destino…

Pero mirandolos bien…no habia maldad es sus rostros…

_"Si les echo una mano, de forma indirecta…no rompo ninguna norma…¿no?"

Asi, la pequeña de ojos azulados, fue dejando y guiando a todos, sin que nadie supiese nada…¿nadie? Perdón e mentido…habia una persona que desde el principio la habia visto….Itachi Uchia….o como ella pensaba…ese chico mono…

Un joven muchacho, de pelo castaño y machas rojas en la cara, y un perro enorme, espera a su novia, en la derruida estación de tren…

_!Kiba!

_!Ichigo!

La pareja se reencuentra con un apasionado beso…Akamaru ladra en señal de fingido disgusto…

_Hola, preciosa…¿me has echado de menos?

_No mucho..digamos que no e estado sola…(Su encuentro con el albino la habia traumado un poco, aunque este, en aquel preciso instante lo estaba mas aun por su "nueva sexualidad")

_Bueno…pues yo te e echado bastante de menos…

_¿Has averiguado el paradero del "Padre"?

_Solo que que se a reunido con un consejo de sabios, al parecer un grupo numeroso de gente va hacia Paradisse…al saber lo que esos quieran hacer…y por lo que se…casi todos los niños tienen algun poder…la mayoria aun dormido….pero son poderosos….muy poderos….

_Tenemos que llegar a Paradisse antes que ellos….antes de que les limpien la cabeza con su ideas no tan "celestiales"…

_!Pues sube cielo, tenemos un buen camino por delante!

Y asi, montados en Akamaru, partieron hacia ellos, pues ellos sabian lo que esconde la verdad…sin embargo…

Ya habían llegado las puertas de Paradisse, dos puestas enormes con motivos seráficos, y dos enormes estatuas de ángeles, que empuñaban imponentes espadas, a cada lado de la puertas….

Llamaron fuerte a la puerta…miraron si se podia abrir pero nada…

Minato lo intento por la fuerza, sin lograrlo, siendo despedido por un rayo electrico. Entonces uno de los angeles hablo:

_Si quereis pasar, debereis demostar ser dignos de la llave al paraiso…

_¿Como la haremos?

Respondez a 2 preguntas…si las respuestas son de nuestro agrado…pasareis…si no ateneos a las consecuencias…¿aceptais?

Se miraron y decididos asintieron.

_¿Que es mas profundo que el mar?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, ¿es que había algo mas profundo que el mar? …Mikoto miro a sus hijos, con ternura, y seguidamente alzo su rostro decidida:

_El amor, pues jamas llega a su fondo…

Las estatuas permanecieron calladas, luego hicieron la siguiente pregunta:

_¿Que pesa mal que el plomo?

Naruto iba a abrir su boca…contestando sin pensar :!Una roca!…o tambien…! El acero!

Sin embargo, fue la pequeña y timida Hyuga la que hablo esta vez.

_L-la cul-culpa…Pued-puede doblar has-hasta la espalda mas fuerte….

Y de nuevo silencio…a los angeles les empezó a brillar los ojos con fuerza, y el angel contrario al que habia hablado, se movio, en su inmensidad, blandió su espada, ante la mirada aterrorizada de el grupo, sin embargo golpeo la puerta con la espada, y un sello en forma de llave aparecio en mitad de las puertas…que con un chirrido se abrieron…

_Bienvenidos al paraiso…jovenes….bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar

Y asi, para maldicion de Kiba e Ichigo, llegaron a Paradisse, donde comenzarían una nueva vida…sin miedo.

_Lo siento joven pero me encuentro cansado…. tendrás que volver mañana…la edad tiene estos contratiempos…pero eso ya lo veras…_

**Continue…**

**¿Me merezco un rw?**


	4. Adios Infancia

**Hi!**

**Bueno doy gracias miles por su apoyo, pero la historia se me esta saliendo de las manos con tanto personaje…asi que tendre que ir alternando los capitulos en los qu aparecen vuestros personajes en vez de ponerlos a todos en el mismo…asi sera menos lioso de leer…**

**Pero aunque no aparezcas una vez, tranquilo, que apareceras, y si quieres aparcer ya saben, rw y liesto.**

**Y adverir que este fic llebara incesto y lemmon (no necesariamente en este capitulo) pero yo aviso para los que ya no lo quieran leer.**

**Les dejo la conti**

_El otoño que viene con sus alfombras marrones…¿e? Ah…pero si eres tu jovencito, me alegro de verte, ¿yo? Cantando y remomarando cosas de mi ya dejada juventud, pero pasa y no me hagas caso, solo soy un viejo loco, sentemonos y sigamos con esta esta historia que parece haberte intrigado…_

_Veamos¿ por donde me quede quede? Ya recuerdo….A las puertas de Paradise…vivieron alli muchos años si…antes de conocer la verdad, sin duda….por lo que tendre que hacer un gran salto en el tiempo…nuestros niños se hiceron mayores…_

11 años. Ya habian pasado 11 años desde que llegaran a aquel paraiso.

Desde que aquel hombre de pelo blanco con una mascara y ropa majestuosa apareciera a recibirlos.

Aquel lugar era todo cuanto podian desear.

Bosques llenos de vida, arboles altos, verdes y frondosos, plantas de todos los tamos y formas, las flores mas hermosas jamas vista, incluso las habia de cristal o nacidas directamente de los elementos…flores de agua, flores de fuego, de hielo…pero aun mejor era la ciudad.

Criaturas y casas por doquier, todas ellas de color marfileño con retoques y acabados angelicales , calzadas y vehiculos, risas en lugar de miedo, comida en el lugar del hambre, y lo que mas fascino a todos, una catedral dorada, de altura semejante a la gran torre del hokague, adornada con gargolas figuras celestiales, y tambien demoniacas, bellas ambas por igual, todas ellas de plata con alas de oro, para los angeles, y viceversa para los demonios.

Rios cristalinos que corrian con un suave murmullo saludando a los puentes de piedra, y un mar de playa paradisiaca, tal y como lo era todo.

Aquel amable hombre, que se presento por el nombre de Kakashi, aunque tanto serafines como valquirias y querubines lo llamaban Grand Fahter…parecia un hombre benovolente al que los años le habian dotado de sabiduria y experencia.

_Estoy mas que encantados de que hallais podido superar la prueba y entrar, me alegra de no ser por mas tiempo el unico humano de por aquí…os presentare en el templo para que os den la bienvenida, como seres hermosos y unicos que sois, debe de haber sido horrible vivr ahí fuera, pero tranquilos, eso a cambiado. No sufrieries nunca, os lo aseguro…aquí esta vuestro nuevo hogar…

Todos los obervaban y saludaban, hasta llegar a l tamplo, donde un consejo de ancianos los recibio, entre abrazos y bendiciones.

La señora Hyuga tuvo a su bebe, una niña llamada Hanabi, que deseafortunademtne heredo el rostro de su padre, aunque para todos era preciosa.

Kakashi al poco tiempo la pretendio y ambos se casaron, conviertiendose en el aodrable padre de Hinata Y Hanabi.

La señora Mikoto comenzo una relacion con Minanto, lo que convirtio a Los Uchihas y a Naruto en hermanastros.

Itachi, se hizo un joven que se gano el respeto de todo el consejo, entrando a fomar parte de este a la edad de 20 años, machandose con su novia, la bella Agus Kiryuu, que a su vez entro a formar parte de _Ejercito Divino_ para pelear contra los demonios, ambos se fugaron y no se volvio a sabr por mucho tiempo de ellos.

Sasuke, siempre protecor con Hinata en su infancia, termino por enamorarse de ella con toda la fuerza y pasión del mundo, pero para su desgracia al chico de la arena tambien habia mostrado interes en la Hyuga, y Naruto…el seguia en sus trece, por supesto.

Shikamaru, tambien se echo una novia, y luego otra, y otra…cuando termino por salir con todas las valquiras, angeles y serafines (hembra) que habia, decidio que estar con mujeres era muy problemático, asi que empezo a perseguir a la Kuroi, y Diana, que se habia convertido en una esbelta muchacha, no hacia mas que rechazarlo.

Ella se llebava bien con casi todos, sobre todo con Hinata, queria a naruto comi si fuese su hermano…sin embargo el problema era Sasuke.

No paraban de discutir.

Sin embargo, quizas fuese tambien porque en el fondo estaba enamorada de él , auqnue nunca se le paso por la cabeza decir o hacer nada, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y queria que sus dos mejores amigos fueses felices juntos.

En cualquier caso, todos eran una piña, inseparables, una gran familia que cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Y eran totalente ajenos al mal que los controlaba, en lo que parecia el paraiso perfecto….pues ellos, habian sido criados y doctrinados en sus eseñazas sobre el bien y el mal, pues detrás de toda esa mascara de fleicidad del consejo y de cada criatura…se econdia una oscuridad que superaba incluso a la vivida en las ruinas de Konoha…

Dante y "Akira"

Los dos seres mas contrarios viviendo juntos.

Esa misma noche, Dante tuvo un extraño sueño en el que una debil voz reptia siempre lo mismo:

¿Cuánto la amas? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a sacrificar por ella?

No entiendio el sueño, asi que no le dio mucha importancia.

Por la mañana, un agradable olor a tortitas con fresa lo desperto, y por una vez se encontro con un desayuno recien echo en su mesa, en vez de pizza del dia anterior.

La verdad es que todo estaba muy limpio, pero no habia rastro del muchacho, auqnue tampoco se rompio ningun hueso buscandolo.

Desayuno se dio una ducha "despues de casi dos dias y medio sin hacerlo" y salio tranquilamente afuera, en busca de su moto.

Pensaba que, por lo menos, se podia haber despedido, despues de haberlo dejado dormir alli.

Ya habia arrancado la moto, Cuando lo vio caminado en dirreción contraria con su katana al hombro.

_!TU TIO RARO!

El chico se dio la vuelta sorprendidisimo ante esa llamada…(**Dante nacio con delicadeza…pero se le perdio en el camino :P**) y dejo de andar, mientras que el se acecaraba a gran velocidad.

_¿No sabes despedirte o que?

_E-Etto…lo intente, pe-pero estaba durmiendo y n-no despertaba…

_A ya veo…

Le resultaba imposible enfadarse con ese adorable ser, y en cuanto ese pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, comenzo a rememorar rapidamente todas las chicas que conocia…y a otras que le gusatia conocer…y mientras el seguia en su estado mental, el muchado se dio media vuelta para continuar pero el medio demonio volvio a pararlo.

_¿A donde coño vas? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hacer?

_No lo se…solo camino…busco a alguien…pero no se donde esta…

Dante por un moemento se vio reflejado en aquel joven….por que sentia tanta debilidad por es desconocido…

_Mira…yo tambien busco a alguien…y dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…

Vio como el muchacho se ronrojaba y asentia.

_Gracias de nuevo…Dante- san…

Asi fue como comenzaron esa busqueda imposbile juntos. Lo que les obligo a pasar tiempo juntos…y lo que empezo a volver a Dante mas loco de lo que estaba,ya que con el…

Podia hablar de lo que quisiera, hablaba incluso de su madre y Virgil y sorprendentemene no lo hacia con dolor, sin embargo, por paradojas de la vida, el apenas le hablaba de su pasado.

Dante apostaba, fumaba y bebia..y el muchacho se mantenia a kilometros de distancia d ehacer esas cosas.

Y…no sabia por que…pero le incomodaba el simple echo de que pudiese encontrar sus revitas (X) o sus libros hentai…claro que tambien era un chico y seguro le iba a agradecer ese "detalle"…pero joder..no queria parecerle un prevertido…y en una ocasión, mientras los recogia (bajo el sofa) uno quedo por encima…y justo cundo lo tenia entre manos…Akira entro…Dante no se habia sentido tan avergonzado…por lo menos en mucho tiempo…

Le encanta lo dulce e ingenuo que era,tan diferente y puro…no encajaba en ese muendo de dolor muerte y sufrimiento donde el se habia criado lo que habia provocado en el un sentimiento protector…algo que en su vida se le habia ocurrido…

Empezaba a creer que era gay…para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza le tocaba el culo a sus conocidas…llebandose siempre una bofetda o un tiro…dependiendo del humor de elas…execpto la vez que lo comparo con sus conocidos…hombres.

Se sientio aliviado al darse cuenta que no lo atraia ningun hombre…pero de nuevo comenzo a darles vueltas a la cabeza…comparando… : "No soy gay…que yo soy muy macho…ademas que me iba a gustar de esos…si al menos tubieran ese rostro angelical…esos preciosos ojos…esos labios rojos tan bellos…esa dulzura y simpatia…MIERDA NOO"

Los cabezazos contra la pared tambien ayudaban.

Pero era una mas que agradable compañía y Dante se habia acostumbrado al echo de no vivir solo…de no estar siempre solo…el tener a alguien que lo esperara…y eso luego no quieres cambiarlo una vez lo has tenido.

Y todo segui asi…hasta que…

Era de noche…Dante andaba medio borracho y se metio en la zona del bosque…y la vio…y al ahcerlo le fue imposible mover sus ojos…

Lo mas hermoso que habia visto…Esa cara angelical tan conocida…Esos ojos bicolores…pero en vez de a su plano amigo…una chica de cabellera muy larga y sedosa, negra con reflejos dorado…una cuerpo vulptuoso….hermosas cuervas adornaban su cuerpo…se la veia esbelta y entranada…pero curiosamente…tambien fragil y delicada.

Ella bailaba una extraña danza en el agua…La observo en silencio, inmovilhasta que se macho y volvio a su casa deseoso de verla…pero tambien muy mareado…con esa bella imagen en su mente…

_"Quiero volver a verla…esa cara….esa cara…¿Akira?

Demasiados pensamientos….cerros los ojos y se durmio.

Ichigo y Kiba, se debatian sobre el paradero de la gente que habian creido divisar en Konoha….

Por lo que ahra iban tras el paradero de Grand father…Ese hombre escondia muchas cosas y ninguna buena…

Tras mucho correr y galopar sobre el lomo de Akamaru, lograron llegar a lo que algunos llamabn "El aberno"…alli toda clase de seres, en su mayoria en el peor moemento su vida, se reunian, se emborrachaban y contaban sus penas e historias para aliviar sus pesares.

Era sin duda, un execente lugar de información…

Pasaron con sus capas marrones para no ser advertidos…basto con enseñar una imagen al camarero y este, (un demonio) en seguida les mostro al hombre que podria ayudarles…

Un borracho que fue en su dia de los mejores Sensys jamas vistos…

_¿Maestro Gai?

El alzo los ojos y los miro…un brillo los cruzo al reconocerlos…pero la bebida fue mas fuerte y no tardo en quedar inconciente..

_Vaya..me parece Kiba que esto solo acaba de empezar…

_Lo siento, pero por esta vez, lo tengo que dejar antes de tiempo…debes enterderme…soy ya viejo…pero vuelve…y sabras…lo que cambio la vida de todo ser vivo en este mundo y otros…para siempre…_

**CONTINUE**

**Dejen rw! Si lo hacen liberaran al pato Wally!**

****Arigatou y nos vemos en el sieguiente fic!**  
><strong>


End file.
